The Start Of Something New
by superalphageek
Summary: What happens to Link and Tracy after the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant? Tracy/Link ONESHOT
1. Introduction

**START OF SOMETHING NEW:**

**Tracy/Link ONESHOT**

**A/N: **YESH! I've decided to write a Hairspray Tracy/Link oneshot. I got the idea when I was copying English notes and watching Hairspray. I listened to "Welcome To The 60's" and BAM! This idea popped into my head. This is my version of what happened after the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant with Tracy and Link. I didn't want to do a full out Hairspay fanfic so I just decided on a oneshot. I'm working on that and I'm currently working on my HSM fanfic. I apologize a thousand percent that it's taking me FOREVER to update. No laptop D: I'm working on the oneshot now and it'll HOPEFULLY be up by the end of the week!

rmkittycat1


	2. Start Of Something New

**START OF SOMETHING NEW**

Tracy & Link ONESHOT

**A/N:** Soooo here's the ONESHOT I promised. As the summary says this is my take on Tracy and Link after the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant and their relationship and everything. I'm currently working on the next chapter in my HSM fanfic so if you haven't read that, then you should (if you want to that is xD). So here ya go! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy, Link, or any Hairspray ideas. That would be the brilliant (and crazy) work of John Waters.

-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-

_Baltimore, Maryland 1962_

Another busy rehearsal day was happening at the WYZT Studios on a sunny Sunday afternoon. Several young teens were dripping sweat as they tried to mimic the choreographer's complicated sequences. After the incident at the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant, you think they'd be able to take a small break, but you'd be mistaken. Being the first local TV show to integrate, the Corny Collins Show definitely had a reputation to uphold.

The choreographer sighed in frustration as the dancers stumbled over their feet, "No, no NO! It's heel, toe, step, toe," She called out, demonstrating the correct sequence, "Not step, toe, heel, toe. It's not rocket science." She had taken over Velma VonTussle's job as manager and choreographer of the show after her little incident with the pageant. She wasn't as…_risqué_ as Velma, but she definitely had a bad side.

Tracy Turnblad, one of the best dancers on the show next to Seaweed and Inez Stubbs and Link Larkin, followed her moves. She stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Maybe we could make up some of our own dance moves…" She suggested, doing the heel, toe, step, toe move again.

The choreographer turned around, mortified. She crossed her arms, glaring in Tracy's direction. She definitely did NOT like the idea of anybody else contributing ideas in the choreography, _her_ choreography.

Tracy tapped her chin, trying to think of new ideas for the "new" show. Ever since the events had occurred during the pageant, it definitely didn't feel like _just_ the Corny Collins Show. It was the Corny Collins Show amped up about a million levels. The show was definitely much better, especially the dancing, singing, music, etc. The vibe between the cast was definitely better than before the integration happened.

"Hmm….how about before we do a show with the new cast, how about we do a collaboration of things done in the past…?" Tracy suggested, reminiscing on the past.

"Yeah! We could recreate the time when Tracy auditioned…" Amber VonTussle replied, remembering the look on Tracy's face as they all ganged up on her.

"_Twist, twist, twist, twist. Mashed potato, mambo!_" Tracy sang out, following the steps she did that day, "Except please don't gang up on me like last time. That was scary." She shuddered, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"And running from the cops wasn't, lil' darlin'?" Hearthrob Link Larkin replied, winking at her, "And we could have that time at the Hop when Tracy officially got on the show."

Tracy held her hands up in protest, "Hey now. This isn't the Tracy Turnblad Show. We need to have other people featured too." She motioned over to Inez, "Inez _did_ win Miss Teenage Hairspray."

Inez looked at Tracy, raising an eyebrow, "What about your entrance at the Hop? All eyes were on you, and if I'm not mistaken, so were Larkin's here," She patted Link on the shoulder, "And at the pageant? That entrance was amazing!" She retaliated, grinning.

Tracy blushed slightly, which wasn't her. She was proud of her accomplishments and she always put her heart and soul into every single thing she did, "Here, how about we all come up with ideas and we'll meet back up tomorrow and merge them together. All of us are sill exhausted from the pageant and everything," She replied, stretching.

Corny Collins nodded in agreement, "I like your idea Tracy. Everybody have at least one idea and come back tomorrow refreshed and ready to go."

All of the cast walked into their dressing rooms and took a shower and cleaned up after the long, stressful practice. But if you were one of the 'Nicest Kids In Town' on the Corny Collins Show, your life wasn't anything but stressful. On top of school, you had to learn the choreography for that week's show, fittings for your costumes, an occasional press conference, autograph signings. It was pretty cool but sometimes you just wanted to sit back and relax at home like a regular kid.

-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-

About 45 minutes to an hour later, Link Larkin walked out of his dressing room. He took a comb out of his back pocket and slicked the sides of his hair back in place. He had his regular black shoes, black slacks, and white t-shirt on, his usual weekend attire, with a single black curl resting on his forehead. He walked down the hall to Tracy's room, leaning against the wall to wait for her.

A mere 5 minutes later, Tracy Turnblad walked out of her dressing room. Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson when she saw Link Larkin leaning against the wall. If there was one person who could make her blush, it was Link Larkin. Even before she became a council member on the show, she had a crush on him. She would always dream of being on the show and dancing right along side him. They hung out more and more each week. Yes, they hit a snag in the road when Link said something and Tracy misinterpreted it, but they got back together at the pageant and finally had their first kiss. They had had many encounters like that, but somebody had always interrupted them, so it never happened.

Link grinned when he saw her. She was beautiful, as always. She was wearing a white, buttoned up blouse and a blue, plaid skirt that hugged her curves in all the right places, "Hey lil' darlin'" He smiled.

Tracy grinned, looking up at him, "Hey yourself Mr. Larkin."

"Want a ride home? I finally got my car back."

"I still feel bad that it was my fault that you got it taken away in the first place. I shouldn't have kept you out that late," She bit her lip, looking at the floor.

Link took a step towards her and put a finger under her chin, "Naw, don't feel bad darlin'" He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes, "That picnic by the lake was great. We just lost track of time, that's all. And don't regret it, 'cause I definitely don't."

Tracy Edna Turnblad could feel her knees grow weak and warm blue met dark brown as their eyes met. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering to the beat of her heart. It was like nothing mattered in this world except Link Larkin, looking deep into her eyes at that very moment. Here was the boy that she had had feelings for a long time, even though she didn't know everything about him. But now, she felt like she could talk to him about anything and hoped he could do the same.

But were they 'officially' a couple? Yes, they had kissed and hung out more and more each week, but were they together? He had never asked her those 5 words which she had waited for ever since the pageant after they shared that amazing first kiss, on live television no doubt, in front of her parents and their friends, and even his ex-girlfriend. Amber VonTussle.

Tracy shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts which were clouded with doubt, but also filled with happiness. She looked up at Link, a smile appearing on her face, "I absolutely don't regret that night," She replied, "Even though I still feel bad." She muttered under her breath.

Link stifled a chuckle, his hands disappearing into his pockets, "But I got it back," He took out his keys and twirled them around his finger, "So let's go before your parents kill me and mine take my car away." He started walking slowly down the hall corridor to the door with the red "EXIT" sign painted on it, one foot in front of the other, smoothly.

Tracy felt like she was in a dream. She was feeling the exact same feeling that she had a couple weeks ago when he had bumped into her after eavesdropping on her groovin' and doing her thing in detention after embarrassing herself in front of him, without even knowing. She grinned and watched him walk, screaming her head off inside her mind. She felt her cheeks flush crimson once again and followed him out the door.

She was met with a rush of cool air hitting her face, which was common with early Baltimore summers. She shivered suddenly, which Link must've noticed, because he slid his arm across his shoulders in response, almost instinctively, leading her over to his car.

Link opened the passenger door, "After you lil' darlin'" He smiled genuninly, clanking down at her.

Tracy smiled, blushing again. Link Larkin was the one and only person who could make her white cheeks flush crimson in an instant, "Thank you Mr. Larkin." She smiled, leaning up, kissing his cheek. She slid into his car, letting his arm slide off her shoulders, hearing the leather squeak under her. She loved his car. It definitely had a Link Larkin vibe to it.

Link shut the door and walked over the driver's side, getting in. He buckled up, fired up the engine, and slowly made his way out of the studio parking lot and onto the street.

Tracy rested her left arm on the arm rest and her head back against the seat. She could always get comfortable in his car, no matter what. She glanced out the window and out at the semi-blurred shapes of buildings as they passed. She noticed that she hadn't really paid attention to how pretty and colorful and unique Baltimore was lately. She felt a warm hand with long, slender fingers slide upon her's.

Now this is just _perfect_… Tracy thought, sighing happily.

-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-

The car ride went on in silence, but not awkward silence. It was a perfect, blissful silence, where they were enjoying each other's company.

A few minutes later, Link pulled his car in front of Tracy's apartment. She unbuckled and turn to face him, smiling, "Thanks for the ride."

Link unbuckled and turned to her, his hand up, "The pleasure is all mine. I got to drive a pretty gal home and admire her beauty," He replied, grinning.

Her cheeks blushed red for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"You're cute when you blush," He commented.

"You're always cute." She replied, getting out of the car.

He quickly got out and followed her, "That was a great plan you had back at the studio. I think it's gonna work out, baby doll."

She nodded in agreement, stopping on the porch, "I hope so. I was just thinking out loud."

"Speaking of thinking out loud, you want to hang out after rehearsal tomorrow? We could have a picnic by the lake, just the two of us…" He smiled, looking at her, "I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah, I'd love to. That would be great." She replied.

"Awesome. Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Tracy nodded, "Best thing about school is that I see you."

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek, "Goodnight Tracy Turnblad." He walked down the steps and into his car.

Tracy touched the spot where he had kissed her, her cheeks blushed brightly, more than usual.

"Goodnight Link Larkin."

And with that, she walked inside, a permanent smile plastered on her face.

-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-

Although they made plans for the next day, it didn't really happen. Both Tracy and Link were so busy with homework and rehearsal and everything, that they didn't really have time to spend with all that was going on. But they were determined to finally have their picnic outing.

And the following Saturday, plans had finally worked out.

-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-

Tracy Turnblad smiled as she saw Link Larkin leaning on his car hood Saturday afternoon in front of her apartment. She had a flowery dress on that hugged her curves and flats on her feet, with a small white purse hanging from her arm. Her hair was in soft curls that went to her shoulders. He looked casual, like he had dressed last Sunday, the classic black curl resting on his forehead.

Link grinned and whistled, looking at her, "Wow lil' darlin'. Beautiful doesn't even cut it with you right now."

Tracy felt her cheeks flush as she walked down beside him, "You look handsome yourself there Link."

He smiled, "Why thank you," he opened her door with one swift move, "Your carriage, milady."

Her cheeks blushed a dark red and she slid in to the comfort of Link's car, buckling her seatbelt.

Link closed her door and walked around to the driver's side, sliding inside.

-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-

A mere 10 minutes later, they arrived at a grassy meadow with a lake reflecting the sun's rays. A tree with plenty of shade rested peacefully beside it. Tracy remembered that this was the exact spot where they had spent last time, resulting in his parents taking his car away. She knew she couldn't let that happen again.

They got out and Link went in back to the trunk and grabbed the picnic basket and a blanket. They walked over to the shade of the tree and lay the blanket down. They sat down beside each other just as a soft, cool breeze kept them cool.

Tracy smiled and looked at Link, "So what did you pack in the basket?"

Link returned the smile, admiring her beauty for a moment, "It's a surprise. But first, I need to say something."

She bit her lip and looked at him.

Link noticed her expression. "No, no, no. It's not bad, I promise. I just gotta get this off my chest." He turned so he was facing her and held his hands out.

Tracy nodded and put her hands in his, watching him.

Link Larkin took a deep breath and looked into her brown eyes; her deep, beautiful brown eyes that reflected so much warmth and love and passion.

"Trace, I know it's taken me a while to get the courage to ask you this, but I'm finally gonna say it. Because you're amazing and funny and you're most definitely not like other girls," He said, trying to calm his nerves and drive away his fears.

"Tracy Turnblad, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and her lips turned upward into a smile, "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I'd absolutely love to."

He smiled and leaned over, kissing her softly, his hand resting on her cheek.

-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-HAIRSPRAY-

**A/N:** Aaaaaand SCENE. That was tougher to write than I thought! And to make sure I posted it on Friday when I said I was going to? SHEEEEESH! Anyways, please tell me what you think. And maybe I'll write another oneshot sometime

Dedication:

Austin

Who is the Link Larkin to my Tracy Turnblad.

9/17/08

:]


End file.
